


Sagitta Preview

by Destress98life



Series: Sagitta [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: A small preview for an upcoming story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destress98life/pseuds/Destress98life
Summary: Five stars align across the sky, heading towards new lands. Renowned hunters 2B and A2 are members of the Commission’s Fifth fleet, tasked to solve the mystery of the elusive Elder crossing. Joining them are 9S and 4S, two unlikely scouts with a shrouded past connected to it. Together they pursue to fulfill the wish of a passed love one, in an adventure of discovery and new beginnings.*Dwell into this short preview of the first chapter for the future story above. Enjoy!
Series: Sagitta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856446





	Sagitta Preview

**Prologue**

_"Everything that lives is designed to end._

_We are perpetually caught... in a never-ending battle for survival of life or death._

_Between beasts whose power overwhelms… and those who hunt them with determination._

_  
Is this what our world is supposed to be, what the gods intended it to be?_

_Or were we cursed with some kind of punishment?_

_For retribution of our ancestors’ past sins._

_  
I often think about the Dark Demise who's great power smite the ancients,_

_leaving us with this cryptic puzzle..._ _and wonder if we'll ever have a chance to kill him._

_Will his death help us make peace with the monsters we made enemies of?_

_Or is it something else we need to understand and do?_

_I believe we should follow the youth’s lead and let the Sapphire star guide us in our way in finding the truth._

_I’m certain the answers we seek are out there._

_And maybe someday we will understand... why our beloved kingdom was burned to the ground."_

_-Zinnia, Former Guild chairperson and ex-chief scientist of Schrade._

An excerpt from an old friend's last entry in the guild archives. 

He passed on too soon and too late, before the time of the fifth fleet's departure.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New World

A deep voice echoes inside her head. Reminding her of something and giving caution of what is to come next.

“Brothers and sisters of the fifth fleet… I’ll keep my farewell brief—never was much with words. Once you board this ship, there is no turning back. The next ground your feet will touch will be that of the New World”

The voice spoke next benevolently. “If any of you have lost your nerve, then step away now and let no one judge you.”

She understood why the voice gave them the option. For the journey they will embark, the mission they were supposed to do, will leave them faraway from home and against treacherous seas that would make returning back near impossible.

But they needed to go.

To answer the great mystery to why the elder drakes leave every decade. Their numbers growing with every migration for the past 50 years, leaving the old world for the New.

Many wonder, if there’s something out there making the elder dragons leave towards the new lands?

Or is there something else driving them away from the Old world?

All is uncertain, until they seek the truth themselves and seized the answer.

She felt herself shake her head towards the disembodied voice, telling it that she’ll stay and remain with the fifth fleet.

“Very well. Then sail safe and strong… And may the Sapphire Star light your way.”

The voice last said, before everything in her vision faded to white.

* * *

“Good morning 2B, have you slept well Meowster?”

2B opened her eyes, waking up from her slumber and the dream she had. It was a memory about the day they first set out to the New World. Remembering that the meeting she and other hunters had with the guild was almost a month ago and now their journey was coming to end as the new year begins. 

She quickly recalls that she was inside her cabin, the room given to her in the ship for the long journey at sea. Her senses quickly pick up her surroundings. Despite not seeing them, 2B could feel the waves rocking their boat and the sounds they were making as they crashed on the hull at the sides, reminding her that they were still at sea and it would still take a few hours for them before the ship makes landfall.

She looked around the rest of the room, turning to the directions of the other bunk beds inside and found her roommates already gone, no doubt already in the mess hall below deck. Breakfast was always early, especially for hunters when they start day at dawn, and her roommates must have gotten a head start to avoid waiting in line with the others who woke up later like her.

Right now, the only company 2B had at the moment was her faithful and trusted Palico, Pod 42. An odd name for a black stripped and white scruffy fur felyne. Though she isn’t one to judge with her name being 2B and all. Since not all could speak the old tongue well to pronounce her real name.

“Pod, did you come here to wake me?” She asked as the felyne nodded in reply.

“Yes, Meowster... A2 and 6O decided you got enough rest and even collected your breakfast for you.”

“I appreciate it.” 2B said in thanks before rising up from her bed. “Well, we wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”

“Of course…”

The two begin to head their way out to the hall and eventually reaching the door to commons area. Already hearing the various hunters and personnel awake, making noise and as much commotion one would expect in a ship.

2B grabs the handle and enters...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you look forward to the complete version!


End file.
